


Eager to Learn

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe a side of angst, light cursing, no one gets completely naked but things get steamy, not in a sauna way lol, there's like PG-13 smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Mondo and Kiyotaka have been dating for a little over a month now, and things are going much slower than Mondo is used to.  They just started referring to each other as "boyfriend".  Perhaps a friend can help Mondo see what he sees as an obstacle... as just the opposite.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Eager to Learn

"You've been really weird today, man."

Mondo looked up from his phone to respond to Leon, deciding it would be easier than responding to his boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

Leon mindlessly fidgeted with a guitar pick between his fingers as he explained, "After homeroom, you just kind of went through the day in a haze. I invited you to hang cuz I was worried about you, honestly."

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

Mondo glanced down at his phone screen again. Another text from Taka. He didn't bother opening it. He sighed, and decided, reluctantly, that it would probably be best to go over this situation with an outside party. "You swear not to talk about this with anyone? I need you, as a man, to promise me that, alright?"

"Yeah, Mondo; I promise," Leon said, a bit too nonchalantly for Mondo's liking, but it would have to do.

"You uh, you know how I started... seeing Taka?"

"Yeah, you've been on a couple dates now, right?"

"Yeah," Mondo continued, "it's been a little over a month. He was, uh, very excited when we 'made it official'."

"So is something wrong?"

"What, you saying something's wrong with my relationship?" Mondo got a little defensive

"No, man; I'm genuinely asking if everything is okay with you two," Leon was practically laughing between words, "Taka seems to really like you."

Mondo softly smiled at the thought, and Leon must've noticed. He continued, "And you seem into him, too, so that's good. As annoying as he is sometimes, you're both good dudes and I want you two to be happy; I mean it."

Mondo decided to ignore the snide remark. A warm end-of-summer breeze drifted from Leon's open dorm window, adding a physical discomfort to the internal discomfort Mondo was feeling. Leon shifted forward to the edge of his bed, putting himself closer to his desk, where Mondo sat. "Dude, something's wrong," Leon wasn't giving up, "You wouldn't have brought him up if everything's fine."

"What; you don't casually talk about _your_ partners?" Mondo always seemed to be playing defense when he was avoiding something

"Okay, let me rephrase. You wouldn't bring him up while moping around if everything was fine."

Damn. Leon read Mondo like a fucking book. Maybe he needs to work a little harder on that. Mondo sighed, and finally fessed, "Taka hasn't done... anything."

"Hm?" Leon needed more information

"Like..." Is there a way for Mondo to put this delicately? "I'm his first... everything," He shifted his attention to Leon, asking him, "You kiss on the first date, dude?"

"I, uh, yeah, I try to. Gotta see if there's chemistry, ya know?"

That was what Mondo thought Leon would say, so he continued, "Yeah, I do too, but with Taka," he contemplated his choice of words, "Our first date wasn't just _our_ first date; it was his first-ever date with anyone. Ever."

Leon's eyebrows shot up and he tightened his lips as if he were trying to hold words back. Slightly unsure how to continue, he tried a simple, "Uh-huh... go on?"

"The date goes fine and we agree we want to see each other again," Mondo elaborated, "But when I drop him off, I ask to kiss him, and he hesitates because he's never been kissed."

"I mean yeah, that could be a lot," Leon said, "Especially for Taka: the human embodiment of Anxiety."

Mondo glared, but quickly took it back when he remembered that was essentially true. "So yeah, we don't kiss until the THIRD date."

"Yeah, by the third date I'm on third base," Leon remarked, unprovoked

Mondo exhaled and continued, "I want to respect his boundaries; that's what's most important, right?"

"Right," Leon agreed

"But I dunno; I feel like there's this weird pressure having to... teach him everything."

"Hey, not gonna lie," Leon smirked, "Sounds kinda hot."

Mondo straightened his posture and scowled, "Kuwata."

Leon shot his hands up, dropping the guitar pick in his lap, "Hey man, don't get it twisted; I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I just mean the thought of teaching someone is hot, not necessarily teaching Taka specifically— that's for you to decide."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon's eyes looked toward the ceiling as he thought about his next words. "Okay, so you know when you're hooking up with someone for the first time, and you're figuring out what they like?"

Mondo nodded his head 'yes', waiting to see how this would play out. Leon continued, "It's like solving a puzzle. You try stuff, and when it gets a good reaction, you feel like you've accomplished something. So imagine that, but your partner doesn't know what they like yet. And those good reactions are because of you— not just doing something they like. YOU helped them discover they like it. Does this make any sense?"

"I think I get what you're saying," Mondo did understand, but he wasn't sure if he was empathizing with Leon.

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

Another text from Taka. Mondo finally opened them. When he read the messages, he had to bite his lip to hold back the crimson creeping into his face.

Mondo may be connecting dots that aren't there, but this is the most forward he's seen him. He quickly texts Taka back, apologizing for 'just seeing this' and lets him know he can come over at eight.

* * *

He took a deep breath before he opened the door. His tension disappeared when he saw Taka, waiting politely in the dorm hallway. However, the tension seemed to transfer; Taka's entire body became taught when he made eye contact with Mondo. He could feel his palms start to sweat when he heard Mondo say, "Hey, darlin'."

Without a word, Mondo gestured for Taka to enter his room. This was Taka's first time seeing where Mondo lived. Taka timidly took in his surroundings. The windows were covered by shoddy homemade flags brandishing symbolism for Mondo's gang. Magazines had been shoved under the bed. The corners were sticking out, so one could assume there was a pile of other things under the bed preventing the magazines from being concealed. The bookshelf on the other side of the room was full of tubes and tubs and bottles of various hair products, some with lids loose or just unscrewed completely. But Taka could've sworn Mondo's hair was down this evening. He looked around for Mondo, finding him sitting on his bed, leaning his elbows on his thighs, looking at him with a smile like a campfire-- burning bright, cozy, radiating an inviting heat, but there's always an underlying worry that the fire could spread.

Trepidatiously, Taka made his way to sit next to Mondo. "So, uh," Mondo began, "What did you wanna do?"

The differences in their demeanors were astonishing. Mondo sat beside his boyfriend as though he had no cares in the world, while Taka was doing everything he could to fight his worries. Mondo, sensing jitters and apprehension, lay a hand on his partner's knee. "You're trembling, man," he brushed his thumb back and forth across Taka's knee, his voice like silk, "If something's wrong and you just wanna talk; I'm here to listen, alright?"

Taka wiped the sweat off his palms onto the sheets and placed a hand on Mondo's. His heart got caught in his throat when he looked in Mondo's eyes, shining like polished silver medallions.

Sometimes, actions truly do speak louder than words, and sometimes, Taka takes figures of speech to heart. With determination in his soul, he moved his body close to Mondo's and surprised him with an aggressive kiss. Mondo did his best to follow whatever lead Taka was trying to have, but he didn't need to worry too much-- it didn't last very long. The grin Mondo sported once Taka pulled back almost tempted him to go immediately back for more. "I, um," Taka nervously stammered, "Th-that."

Mondo cocked an eyebrow, needing a bit more explanation, so Taka continued, "I want to d-do _that_ more... w-with you--"

Mondo moved his hand further onto Taka's thigh, and put his free hand against his face, "All you had to do was say so, darlin'--"

Taka jerked his head toward the floor, shoving Mondo's hand away, "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?"

"I know you've 'been around the block' a few times, and I just don't want you to think any less of me for not knowing what I'm doing."

That expression may have a different connotation in Taka's mind than Mondo's, but he understood the point Taka was trying to make. Mondo took a breath and stood up from the bed, running his fingers through his disheveled hair, causing Taka's heart rate to go up yet again. "I-I uh, I'm sorry," Taka said reflexively, prepared to stand up himself, "I can see myself out and we don't have to—"

But Mondo got down to Taka's eye level and placed both his hands on Taka's knees, securing him in place. "Hey. Relax, man. Come on, take a deep breath with me."

"Mondo—"

"I'm serious."

Taka blinked a few times and complied. Time slowed down as they closed their eyes and synchronized their breathing. "Listen," Mondo spoke again once Taka had calmed down, "I care about you. You've got your boundaries and that's important. I mean that. I'm not gonna leave you... because I wanna be with you. If that means taking it slow, then we take things slow. Easy."

Taka finally smiled. It was the first time Mondo saw him smile since class this morning. "Thank you, Mondo," Taka replied, "You are... a good dude."

Mondo chuckled and shook his head, "God you're fuckin' cute. Can I kiss you?"

"You _may_ ," Taka started correcting him as Mondo got up from the floor, his full-frame looking down at him, straddled between Taka's shut-together legs.

Mondo propped his right knee on the mattress-- directly against Taka's left leg-- and used his left arm grasping Taka's upper thigh to hold his balance as he met Taka's lips. Mondo's right hand cupped Taka's face as he hesitantly wrapped his arms behind Mondo's neck. Mondo was leading now, and Taka was doing his best to mimic Mondo's movements, Mondo's hair surrounding them. That made Mondo release, take a hair tie off his wrist, and start pulling his hair back. "Sorry, gimme a sec," he said

"No, it's fine," Taka replied between exhales

Taka gazed in awe at Mondo's form. The muscles on his biceps flexed through his jacket sleeves as he reached behind his head, grabbing the loose locks of curls to attempt to tame them. He bit his lip as he looked up to the ceiling, concentrating on the task while his legs were in a precarious position. Taka's jaw unhinged ever so slightly, but then he swallowed, sensing he was about to drool.

Mondo shook out his head, satisfied. Only the dyed layers were tied back, so he still had long hair on display-- it was just out of his face. "You, uh," he had a mischievous grin, "wanna try something?"

All Taka had to do was blush and nod his head 'yes'. It didn't need to be as enthusiastic as Taka had done-- a simple 'yes' would've sufficed. Mondo chuckled and used his hands to guide his partner down to lay flat on his bed. Mondo took his jacket off and threw it across the room. Taka had no time to make any remarks about folding clothes or using coatracks because before he knew it, their bodies were closer than they had ever been before. Yes, they've embraced before, but the moments they've shared have never been this heavy. Mondo's hands rested between Taka's head on the sheets, their legs entwined. With a hunger in his eyes, Mondo licked his lips as Taka's parted. Mondo rushed back and began to kiss him again, picking up where they left off. That included Taka placing his hands behind Mondo's neck, which only brought Mondo closer.

Their kissing was heated-- combative, even. Taka was just happy to be there, but Mondo was ready to 'try something', and the thought of his boyfriend's potential reaction to his plans was enough to turn him on. He parted his lips and had the tip of his tongue gently touch Taka's lips before slipping it back. The kissing continued as normal, and then he did it again. Taka's hormones must've gotten the message, allowing Mondo a taste through Taka's muffled noises of pleasure escaping his throat.

That wasn't all Mondo had planned. He ran a hand through Taka's soft, velvety hair, and took a bit of control, angling his face closer to the bed for a better vantage point. Mondo created a path with his lips, delicately venturing from Taka's lips to his cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck. Once Mondo reached his destination, he didn't hold back. He wanted this. He applied pressure to the sensitive skin, unbuttoning Taka's top few buttons to create a larger canvas. Mondo grinned with absolute delight between his attempts to leave marks as he felt his partner's entire body pulsate beneath him, feeling this sort of ecstasy for the first time. Mondo hates to admit it, but Leon was right.

But he still wasn't done. Pulling Taka's shirt collar further away, he sank his teeth above Taka's collarbone, sucking the area clean of its pristine color to apply more pressure than before. Taka let out gasps with every change of movement from Mondo, and this particular feeling propelled his body forward, briefly colliding into Mondo's skull with a loud cry, surprising them both.

"Woah, woah, what happened?" Mondo suddenly straightened, making their bodies perpendicular, "Everything okay? Was that too far? Just tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable, alright?"

"No, no, that's not it," Taka started, flustered, as he rose to meet Mondo, "I... I liked that. Could you... do it again?"

Mondo bit his lip and cursed. "Oh, absolutely," he said with an eager smile

He continued unbuttoning Taka's shirt, revealing his lean, sculpted body. Mondo couldn't help but run a calloused hand across Taka's pecs and abs; this was the first time he felt like it was allowed. Taka slid the crisp white shirt past his shoulders, exposing his entire upper body, which cued Mondo to hastily remove the tank he left on. He put his arms around Taka's waist, taking hold of the small of his back, and sighed. "Ya know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about this all the time."

Taka rested his palms on Mondo's bare chest, "Well, you know how I feel about lying," Was he teasing him?

"I swear, I'm not lying," Mondo started lowering his hands, "It uh, keeps me _up_ at night, if you know what I'm saying."

Mondo pulled Taka's body close to his so Taka could feel what he meant. But with absolute sincerity, Taka replied, "I'm sorry you haven't been sleeping regularly!"

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all who celebrate <3
> 
> I've used "text screenshots" in fics before on different sites, so if you have any feedback about the one I used here, please let me know! I personally think it's a fun additional element, but if it's distracting, I can leave them out.


End file.
